bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Logan Mitchell
Hortense "Logan" Henry Mitchell '''is the genius of the group, but panics under pressure.He is genuine and sweet, and the next most down-to-earth guy in the band after Kendall. He is also the serious one but usually follows along in his friend's schemes, sometimes making schemes of his own when needed. Logan is extremely smart and the other guys usually rely on him to solve certain problems, like school work and such. However, he panics under pressure usually leaving it to Kendall to come up with schemes. Whenever the others are doing something bad and they tell him to join them, he always says "I've gotta get new friends", but still joins them afterward. Logan Mitchell is portrayed by Logan Henderson.' Background In Big Time Jobs, Logan loses the Palm Woods 5000 to Carlos, but still has to pay for the damages. Logan stays with Kendall during sign-spinning, but loses it due to his poor working, and opens a babysitting job with Kendall. They eventually pay off their fine and close their babysitting business. Logan is seen to be very skeptical of ghosts. He has trouble asking Camille out to the dance and states that he has never asked anyone out before, and that either the girl asks him out or James sets him up. In '''Big Time Concert', Logan tried to kiss Camille. Character Logan is the genius of the group. He is really smart and can find ways to solve problems. However, because he tends to panic under pressure, in the end, it was Kendall who solve the problem. Hawk's assistance said "Logan Mitchell, the smart one, which means he'll ask questions". In Big Time Guru, he is shown to have lack of swagger and he is somewhat of a nerd. He loves math. This is shown from the pocket color pencil holder which says 'Math is Cool' and his idol which is Phoebe Nachee, a female math professor. He says that Phoebe Nachee combines the two things he love the most, which are girls and math. He is smart and this is shown in many events throughout the series. For example, in Welcome Back Big Time. In this episode, Logan is capable of finishing all his homework and his friend's (which consist of book reports, math homework, and science projects) in only a day, with a C+ average.It's possible that he could get A's for them but he was only going for a C+ average. He is the one that keeps everyone in the group following the rules and stay grounded. He always reminds them that some of their actions are breaking the rules. But even though he reminds them, the other boys don't really listen to him,and at the end, he ends up breaking the rules. This is shown in Big Time Mansion, how he tries to remind everybody of Gustavo's Mansion sitting rules but everybody forget all about the rules and end up breaking it. He likes to follow the rules, but as the show progresses he begins to loosen up and breaks the rules alongside his friends. He is afraid of taking chances and in Big Time Crib , Kendall pushed him to take chances in his life and at the end he did by tricking Gustavo, Kelly, and anyone else so that they could have their teen crib. In the series, he doesn't dance very well. But he can do back-flips. His other ability is beat-boxing. This is shown in Big Time Christmas, Big Time Audition, and also in the song 'Famous'. In Big Time Crib, Kendall said that Logan is so pessimistic and Carlos said that Logan is so scared of everything. But Logan corrected them by saying that he isn't scared but being realistic. It seems like Logan is mostly interested in making millions of dollars. It is shown in Big Time Audition, when Kelly numbers him, he is actually not interested, but when he heard Kelly said that Justin Timberlake made forty four million dollars the year before, he immediately accept the number, saying "Hit me!". Also in the same episode, when Gustavo came to the market to see Kendall, Logan said to him "Don't think about him. Think millions of dollars!". In Big Time Beach Party, Logan was looking for buried treasure. If he did find the treasure, he was going to use it to pay for medical school, giving hints that he still wants to be a doctor. In Big Time Concert, Carlos said that Logan's biggest weakness is that he could be indecisive sometimes. But Logan didn't write that in his college application, instead he wrote 'weak bladder'. In Big Time Secret, Logan is one of the only 2 members of the band who didn't break any code. If you don't count the 'No Borrowing Underwear code' Description He is 5 ft.8 inch tall, a bit taller than Carlos. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. According to Kelly in Big Time Audition, Logan has a cute smile. Relationships Logan is a dependable friend for the boys. He always helps the boys when they get in trouble, even though maybe helping them means breaking the rules. This is shown in Big Time Mansion and Big Time Crib. Also in Welcome Back Big Time when he did the boys' homework. He is close to James when it comes to relationships. Logan asked Camille out on Big Time Dance, but he accidentally kissed Camille in Big Time Girlfriend. Logan and Kendall are close because they are the mature ones in the group. They have the possibility of having a double date. since they are best friends and Camille and Jo are also best friends, but never did because Camille was Logan's girlfriend only for an episode. Although, in Big Time Concert, they did say good bye to Camille and Jo together. Logan and Carlos are very close, they seem to do a lot of stuff together like hunting treasure in Big Time Beach Party, hunting ghosts in Big Time Terror, and being good luck patrol in Big Time Sparks. However, they also have a bit of rivalry going on, and tend to fight and argue, like in Big Time Photo Shoot and Big Time Terror. Logan's parents are never shown in the series, but he did call his mom for a ride in Big Time Audition. He seems to be closed to his grandma. In Big Time Pranks, he mentioned that he wanted to call his grandma. In Big Time Crush, he pretended to be an old lady or his grandma. Logan is relatively close to Mrs. Knight. He sometimes ask her for advice, like in Big Time Break, when he wanted to go to Phoebe Nachee's lecture but was unable because he was a boy. Mrs. Knight help him by disguising him as a girl. In Big Time Pranks, Logan was confused because he wanted to be a doctor and help people but he also wanted to be in the band with his friends. Mrs. Knight solve this by saying that he doesn't have to choose right then at that time. In Big Time Crush, he was uncertain about his feeling and relationship with Camille, so Mrs. Knight advised him to tell Camille the truth that he wanted to date other people. Camille and Logan's relationship is relatively complicated. At first Camille likes Logan and is crazy for him. As the series progress Logan begins to develop feelings for her. This is shown in Big Time Dance, Big Time Fever, Big Time Video, Big Time Concert, and Welcome Back Big Time. They finally became a couple in Big Time Girlfriends, but then broke up at the end of the episodes because James and Camille accidentally kissed. Logan actually forgave her, but wanted to break up because 96% of first romances end in break up so they might get it out of the way right then. But, at the end of the episode, they kissed, so this makes it complicated. Katie said that Logan and Camille's relationship is always on and off. In Big Time Crush, Logan and Camille finally agreed to remain good friends and agreed to date other people, although at first Camille asked to Logan "Grandma, are you sure I shouldn't get dressed up that blue outfit that Logan really likes and try to win him back?". But, when he sees her in the movies he realize that he still has feelings for her. Camille is very sweet to Logan and very mature. This makes him consider her as the coolest girl in the world. He mentioned this in Big Time Party and Big Time Crush. For more, see Lomille. Nickelodeon Entery Logan is the brains behind Big Time Rush. Who else is going to handle all that homework? Logan's the go-to guy for solving problems — and with all the trouble the guys get into, it's good to have him around. Trivia *According to him, if he wasn't recording in Hollywood, he would be studying to become a doctor. *Logan doesn't believe in ghosts, though maybe at the end of Big Time Terror he believes in them, though he hasn't confirmed it yet. (Unless "I believe in the doo-doos in my pants" count as saying he believes in ghosts.) *Phoebe Nachee is Logan's favorite mathematician (although, her sexist remarks may have changed his mind) *Logan has his learner's permit and is awaiting his lisence in two months as of "Big Time Video". *Logan raps in the song 'Famous'. *Sometimes the band (and Mercedes) called Logan "Logie". Kendall once called him "Loganator" ("Big Time Fever"). And his date in "Big Time Contest" keeps calling him "Logie" or "Logain'. *Logan's dress size is the same as Mrs. Knight. *Logan's a talented beat-boxer (as shown in "Big Time Christmas" and "Big Time Audition"). *Logan has dressed up as a girl three times, in "Big Time Break", "Big Time Crush", and "Big Time Songwriters". *Logan is the timid one of the group. *Logan has a problem with asking out girls. *Logan is the one who had been kissed most in the series and slapped most. *Logan played the bass in "Big Time Songwriters". *Logan's real name is Hortense. Mrs. Diamond made his friends call him Logan because she didn't like it. *Logan's mother's name is Joanna. *He still has major feelings for Camille and is always getting jealous *Logan is not originally from Minnesota, he moved there in 3rd grade as confirmed in "Big Time Interview" *He easily gets jealous. *He can rap well. (Kat from Kat's Krew can apparently rap better than him.) *He and Carlos's hockey helmet don't get along. *In prank wars Logan always pranks himself by accident (as shown in Big Time Pranks). *In Big Time Merchandise, Logan reveals he was bullied by Carlos, Kendall and James. Gallery Click here Category:Band Members Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Singers Category:Big Time Rush (Band) Category:Teens Category:Guys